Hiddenshade
Hiddenshade is a large, handsome, well-muscled black smoke tabby tom with notably broad shoulders and vibrant green eyes. He is currently a warrior of FlameClan, having retired from leadership, formerly of SwampClan, which he fled from as an apprentice. He is the son of Darkfang and Skylark, both deceased warriors residing in the Dark Forest. His brother, Shadowwhisper, had left the Clan as well, currently living as a rogue, but Hiddenshade's younger brother, Duskwhisper, is currently living with him. Hiddenshade was mentored by Phoenixstar, and later an Unnamed Deputy in FlameClan. He is currently mentoring Willowpaw and Russetpaw. After being chased by many she-cats and ignoring them, Hiddenshade fell in love with Copperdusk, the she-cat becoming his mate in the battle with The Falling Stars. Together, the two had three gorgeous kits: Cypressshade, Maplestripe, and Waspkit. They are later had a second litter that consisted of Raptorkit, Jaykit (FC), and Orchidkit. Hiddenshade is a very loyal cat, and not a living soul doubts his loyalty to his new Clan. He's also quite brave and strong, often stepping forward to defend a Clanmate with his own life. Most see him as a rough-and-tough cat, but truthfully, Hiddenshade has a big heart, and a taste for humor. He has a large amount of friends, and is popular in the Clan, especially with she-cats, since he's handsome, yet he hasn't found "the one" yet. Hiddenshade shows great leadership qualities, thanks to his loyalty and bravery. Description Appearance Hiddenshade is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. Hiddenshade has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenshade has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. His eyes stand out quite well on his attractive pelt, being a bright, lighter shade of green, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his pupils. He has a notable scars, a cut in his ear, a larger scar on his shoulder. Hiddenstar has massive, blocky paws, containing sharp claws. His head is larger, fitting his body, slowly tapering into a well-rounded muzzle with a dark nose. His jaw is powerful, quite large and fitting well underneath his muzzle. He has a broader chest, and a fairly long tail. Hiddenshade has fairly white teeth that are quite healthy, being held in place by strong gums. He stands with his head held high, but not too high, his tail held in a "u" shape. His front legs are held closer together, while his rear legs are farther apart, giving him a "strong" stance, as he calls it. Hiddenshade often wears a smile/smirk on his face, his green eyes revealing his friendliness. Character Hiddenshade is well known for his ubdoubtful loyalty and great bravery. In a battle, he's willing to lay his life down for a loyal Clanmate, and face the scariest dog for them. When he has something on his mind, this leader isn't afraid to state it. He'll face and fight just about anything to make sure his Clan is safe. Hiddenshade is certainly a shoulder to lean on if a cat is scared, as he is seen as a role model for cats who wish to be brave and severely loyal to their people. Hiddenstar does love his family dearly, however, his Clan comes first before his brother. The FlameClan warrior is quite friendly, and despite his intimidating and attractive looks, has quite a big heart. Deep down, he's always had a slight wanting for kits, but doesn't completely understand what "love" means, though many she-cats are attracted to him. Hiddenshade isn't a cocky tom, and seems to enjoy sharing the wealth of his Clan. However, he seems to be quite competitive, and enjoys having some competition on his life. He's rather adventurous, sometimes a little too curious for his own good. However, this doesn't stop him from exploring and being his daring little self. Despite being a warrior, Hiddenshade isn't the most mature cat in his Clan. He likes to have a little fun with his life, known for being quite humorous. Sometimes, he goes a little too far with his jokes, to the point where he gets slightly sassy. Of course, he is sure to apologize later, once he cools down a bit. Hiddenshade enjoys laughing, happiness is what makes him tick. He loves friends, but again, he doesn't completely understand love. Skills If most she-cats know him for his looks, what do uninterested she-cats and toms know him for? His battling skills. Hiddenstar is a master at fighting, feared by almost all in the forest. He's learned very much from his mentors, especially Phoenixstar, who taught him moves that most cats don't know. Thanks to his strong build, Hiddenstar's blows are powerful and well-aimed. He also has a knack for attacking the "weak spots" on a cat, his main focus being to inflict as much pain as possible, causing the other cat to flee. He's a well-balanced cat, making pinning others easy. Hiddenstar isn't the best at fighting in trees, however, fighting in the water is quite easy for him, as he's quite talented at swimming. Thanks to his long legs and webbed paws, Hiddenstar is a phenominal swimmer. His shoulders and muscular legs give him strong, swift paddles through the water. His fur isn't too long, so it causes no drag, allowing him to navigate easily through stronger currents. Since his pelt is thick, Hiddenstar doesn't get too cold in water. His paw pads are fairly strong and relatively thick, so when he's swimming in the water and his paws hit some sharp rocks, he isn't hurt too much. Life History Hiddenstar's history is revealed in Hidden Enemies. Hiddenkit was born to Skylark and Darkfang of a different Clan, along with his brother Shadowkit. The two grew up very close, with a large family that wasn't very fond of Hiddenkit for some reason. No-one exactly knew why, Hiddenkit was well-behaved and strong, a kit every family wanted. So, throughout his kithood, Hiddenkit stuck to Shadowkit's side, occasionally playing with friends, which he had a fair amount of. Hiddenkit's life was more interesting as an apprentice. He became one of the few lucky apprentices to receive the Clan leader as a mentor. To his surprise, Shadowpaw was proud of his brother, and congratulated him on the great accomplishment, but was given the Medicine Cat as a mentor. After some complaining and bickering, Hiddenpaw and Shadowpaw managed to change the mentor of Shadowpaw, giving Hiddenpaw's brother Deputy as a mentor. Thus, the two brothers were together once more...But not for long. Hiddenpaw's mentor respected him and saw him as a great cat, possibly a leader one day, but his family still hated him for an Unknown reason. They mocked him, teased him, they did anything they could to make him feel uncomfortable, as they didn't want him, and they told him this. Shadowpaw tried to comfort Hiddenpaw, telling him he loved him more than anything, and that they're family was just foolish. He didn't want his brother to leave him, but Hiddenpaw explained that he had to. So a few nights later, Hiddenpaw fled his clan about eleven moons of age, almost ready to be a warrior, and he eventually came across FlameClan, and knew he found his real home. He joined their ranks as an apprentice, welcomed in with open arms, but he was only mentored for a few days until he showed his new clan his great strengths, and became a warrior with the name Hiddenshade. Roleplay Hiddenstar is seen walking out of the Warrior's den, stumbling from being sleepy. He ends up tripping over a rock and falling, rising to his paws later and shaking out his pelt. He exclaims who put the rock there in his usual humorous tone while Flamestar talks with Cardinalblaze about hunting, and how they did good for Leafbare. Cardinalblaze states that she's hungry, and Hiddenstar agrees, stating that he will hunt after a meal. Pedigree Mate: Copperdusk - Living Daughter: Maplekit - Living Sons: Cypresskit - Living Waspkit - Living Mother: Skylark - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Father: Darkfang - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member Brothers: Shadowwhisper - Living Duskwhisper - Living Relationships Family Darkfang & Skylark See Enemies Shadowwhisper See Friends Duskwhisper See Friends Friends Cardinalblaze & Birchstar Hiddenstar respects the couple and considers them great friends and equals. He's very protective of them, being their best friend, and often babysits their kits when they're busy. Hiddenstar often does this by volunteer, having a growing softspot for kits, their kits especially. He hunted with them a few times in the past, and talked with Cardinalblaze often, but only considers her a friend. He finds their healthy and happy relationship something he longs for, as he does want a mate deep down. Hiddenstar will do just about anything for his good friends, even die in battle for them. Flamestar Hiddenstar didn't know the leader too well, however, he did hunt with her a few times and fought beside her, to the point where he considered her a friend. He does wonder why she decided to fall in love with a DarkClan cat, as that is a big no-no to Hiddenstar, but he does believe that she had a good reason. He considered her a good leader, and respects all that she had done for her Clan. Shadow & Duskwhisper Of course, these three have their sibling-moments, but other than those scarce moments, Hiddenstar gets along amazingly with his brothers. He tends to tease Duskpaw, especially since he is shorter than both Shadow and Hiddenstar, and often shoves him around a bit, but Duskpaw enjoys it greatly. When Duskpaw first showed up and revealed that he was the last litter of their parents, Hiddenstar wasn't very pleased, and thought he'd hate the rather annoying young tom, but found himself bonding with Duskpaw just like he bonded with Shadow. As for Shadow, Hiddenstar longs for the company of his littermate, and often visits him at the border. They tend to play games and show-off to each other, and often exchange news. Love Interests Sweetcloud (Formerly) Don't even get poor Hiddenstar started. He was just an apprentice when he gained feelings for the she-cat, not recognizing that she returned them. His heart soared whenever she simply came near, and her voice was as gentle as a little breeze on a warm summer day. The young she-cat always made Hiddenshade comfortable, even when they were kits and he was neglected by his parents. Sweetcloud made everything seem alright. However, when he left, she tried following him, leading to her death. Her mother informed Hiddenstar of this, hurting him, yet he no longer has feelings for her. In his mind, trying to follow him when he left was a foolish idea. Hiddenshade also believes that his affection was simply like "kit/apprentice love", or "middle school love", something none-existant and meant to not last. Copperdusk: Love of his life. Enemies Stormwillow Hiddenstar has watched her betray her clan and choose herself, allowing Cardinalblaze to pretty much bleed to death. He now sees her as one of his few enemies, meaning she has really done something bad. She had attempted to kill three of his clanmates and made excuses, and now has gone too far. Hiddenstar is not at all pleased with her return of her new "mate", so they better watch their actions and attitudes. Darkfang & Skylark Hiddenstar's parents never treated him correctly, and he has hated them ever since. He never understood why they hated him so much and spoiled his brother, as Hiddenstar did his best to make them proud. Despite this, they acted like everything he did was just to make them mad. Thus, Hiddenstar despises them, but he doesn't know that they're dead. If he did, he would simply act as if he didn't know them, as they will never have a good place in his heart. Notable Owlscream Hiddenstar doesn't know Owlscream much, but does pity him for his broken leg and the loss of his mate, though Hiddenstar doesn't know what it's like to lose a mate, as he doesn't have one. Hiddenstar would like to consider Owlscream a friend, but he occasionally finds him annoying with his know-it-all personality and constant chatter about himself. So he tends to try to avoid the Elder at all costs. Russetpaw Hiddenstar's first apprentice, and he respected her well. He trained her hard, during the troubling times of FlameClan, with DarkClan constantly attacking. He was proud of her growth and intelligence, and quickly gained respect for her as he watched her grow up. At times, he kind of considers her a daughter, someone he looks out for. However, her sudden disappearance left Hiddenstar confused, and to this day, he wonders if she's alright. Copperdusk Hiddenstar doesn't know the molly well, and isn't aware that she has feelings for him. He's only hunted with her a few times, and hasn't decided yet whether or not he considers her a friend. He believes she'll become a great warrior, and someone he can talk to if he ever has any problems. Hiddenstar is a little curious of her, as he doesn't know anything about her, and considers talking to her about her past. Most of the times, he only chats with her occasionally, but does deem her a trustworth cat. Emberwish One of Hiddenstar's many admirers, the leader doesn't exactly know what to think of Emberwish. He used to babysit her and her siblings when his good friends were out and about, and he's a little confused to why she likes him. Hiddenstar tends to avoid the molly, especially after she admitted her feelings to her and he turned her down. He does feel a bit bad, but during those times, the tom didn't know what love was. Cameos *' Hidden Enemies' *'Dusks of Copper' *'Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes' Leader Life 9: Flamestar (Conviction) - Lost by Crow That Flutters Through Air Life 8: Sweetcloud (Love) Life 7: Wrenflight (Perseverance) Life 6: Falconheart (Credence) - Lost by Illness Life 5: Foxpaw (Vigor) Life 4: Birchstar (Enlightenment) Life 3: '''Brokenface (Imperturbability) - Lost by Drowning '''Life 2: Skylark & Darkfang (Valor) 'Life 1: 'Phoenixstar (Integrity) - Given to Stormstar Quotes Trivia *His Chararts will be redone. *His brother may join FlameClan to be with him once more. *He is often referred to as The Main Bae, because he is <3 *Whiskers absolutely loves him and thinks he is beautiful. So there Images Life Image Character Pixels Hiddenshade.apprentice.png|Apprentice Hiddenshade.kit.png|Kit Hiddenstar.leader.png|Leader Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Characters Category:Hidden Enemies Character Category:Mentor Category:Deputy Category:Leader